bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Comic Book Store Regeneration
"The Comic Book Store Regeneration" is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in February 19, 2015. Summary Amy is helping Barry Kripke and doing experiments on her friends. Stuart reopens his comic book store, while Howard gets the news of the death of his mother. Extended Plot Barry Kripke joins Sheldon and Amy and thanks Amy for helping him with a paper on string theory. Sheldon wonders why Amy never offered to help him, and she reminds him that he feels that the only thing math biologists know is three frogs minus one frog equals two frogs. Howard is talking to his mother who is visiting Howard's Aunt Gladys in Florida. She is finally in a place where everyone complains about sweating. Howard is not happy that his mother wants him to check in on Stuart. Sheldon is working on his laundry as Penny enters, and he is not happy. He is not happy about Amy helping Kripke. Penny reminds him that he was always for the advancement of science; however, Sheldon is only interested in his advancement of science. Penny wants him to talk to Amy. Leonard, Raj and Stuart are looking over Stuart's new comic book store. Leonard winks at Stuart, implying that Stuart had something to do with the fire at his store. Howard and Bernadette enter. Howard likes the new store until he sees some of his mother's furniture in it. A fight breaks out between Howard and Stuart. Penny and Sheldon are in her apartment as she folds laundry (the wrong way, according to Sheldon). Penny wants Sheldon to stop thinking about Amy's actions and let it go. She advises him to think of something else. First he thinks of ants and then a pen. He also tells Penny that Amy has been giving her puzzles to compare Penny's intelligence to that of the monkeys in her lab. Amy was giving the same puzzles to the monkeys. These actions annoy Penny greatly. Penny is now mad at Amy instead of Sheldon. Sheldon tells Penny to imagine a pen and to let it go. Penny then throws Sheldon out of her apartment. Howard and Bernadette are sitting on his mother's couch in the comic book store with Bernadette commiserating with Howard. Amy is arriving at Sheldon's apartment while Penny comes out of her own apartment mad at Amy. Sheldon opens his door and then quickly slams it shut when he sees Penny and Amy together. He quickly tells them that he is naked. Amy and Penny tell him to open the door, and then Amy opens the door herself while getting a very good view of Sheldon. Penny tells him to pull his pants up. Amy tells Penny that the experiment with her and the monkeys was a success. She then offers Penny $5.00, which is what she paid each of the undergraduate students on which she performed the same intelligence test. Leonard and Penny are now on the couch at the comic book store discussing that both Amy and Sheldon are doing experiments on all of them. Amy and Sheldon walk in and Leonard complains how dare they experiment on their friends. Sheldon says, "That sounds like us," while at the exact same time Amy says, "I'm sorry." Howard takes a call which makes him distraught. His mother went to sleep and never woke up. Everyone goes over to console Howard. Leonard expects Sheldon to say something inappropriate. Instead he comments, "When my father died, I didn't have any friends to help me through it, but you do." Penny thought that he was going to say to let it go. Howard and Bernadette have left for Florida. Howard is holding it together, while Raj is leaving that night. Stuart can't believe she is gone. Raj is going to miss her. Debbie had told Penny that she was so skinny that she should eat more. Amy thought that Mrs. Wolowitz was a good cook. Sheldon didn't like the way that she yelled. Leonard told Sheldon that he could yell at him if he wanted. Leonard and the rest of the gang toast Mrs. Wolowitz, saying she was a great mother to all of them, thus also toasting the late Carol Ann Susi. RIP. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the reopening of Stuart's comic book store.. *Taping date: January 13, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on January, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *This episode marks the passing of Howard's mother and acknowledges the passing of Carol Ann Susi, the actress who played her for the last eight years. *Amy is back working with monkeys and performing experiments on her friends, too. * Stuart's comic book store is reopened. * Nathan Fillion guest stars in this episode. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Carol Ann Susi.jpg|Salute to Carol Ann Susi who played Howard's Mother. Rip13.jpg Rip12.jpg Rip11.jpg Rip10.jpg Rip9.jpg Rip8.jpg Rip7.jpg Rip6.jpg Rip4.jpg Rip3.jpg Rip2.jpg Rip1.jpg References *http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/?p=339325 Taping Report by kerrycec03 Category:Season 8 Category:Stub Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Penny Category:Bernadette Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Penny has a job Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Comic Book Store Category:Death Category:Trips Category:The Big Bang Theory